La mansión de los Vengadores
by salviohexia
Summary: Tony está harto de tener a 5 "extraños" viviendo en su hermosa torre, así que decide que lo mejor es invitar a los Vengadores a que se muden a su mansión de la playa. ¿Cómo reaccionaran ellos? Especialmente Steve, aunque Tony diga que no le interesa.


_**.**_

_**La Mansión de los Vengadores**_

_**.**_

Ese día estaba particularmente bello, cielo despejado, cálido sol, avecillas cantoras… y otras de esas cursilerías parecidas. El punto es que el día estaba muy agradable como para salir a la calle, al parque, a la playa, y Tony estaba en su oficina.

No se sentía tan mal pues cuando se aburría de «trabajar» lo único que hacía era pedirle a JARVIS que activara un simulador de algún videojuego, o se ponía a asustar a los malos empleados, cualquier cosa que lo divirtiera. Lo que en ese momento lo divertía era molestar a la siempre útil Pepper Potts.

─_Peeeeeeppeeeeeer_, _Peeeeeeeppeeeeeer_ ─canturreaba Tony por el altavoz de su asistente que bien podría ser directora de la empresa si aguantara unos miligramos más de presión.

─¿Qué quieres ahora, Tony? ─entraba Pepper a su oficina, se veía molesta… no molesta… molestísima.

─He estado pensando en…

─¿Ti? ─sugirió Pepper.

─¡No! Bueno, sí, en cierto modo. Pensar en mis «amigos» es como pensar en mí mismo, ¿no? ─preguntó, casi sonaba sincero, pero sabiendo que era Tony, Pepper no podía evitar más que esperar algo malo.

─¿Cuando dices «amigos» te refieres a la banda de héroes es tu torre? Porque en realidad nunca he visto que la gente quiera entablar relaciones amistosas contigo.

─¿Nosotros no somos amigos?

─No.

─Ah, no me importa ─dijo Tony, agitando la mano y recargándose más cómodamente en su silla─. Como sea, le atinaste a lo que estaba pensando justamente.

Pepper parpadeó varias veces.

─¿Qué quieres decir?

─Que en la torre, en mi preciosa torre, tengo viviendo a una banda de súper gorrones.

Pepper parpadeó varias veces más, más rápido. Ella siempre había pensado que Tony era un hombre brillante, genio, excéntrico y un tanto egoísta… más egoísta que todo lo demás de bueno que pudiera tener. Y Pepper había llegado a creer que vivir con los Vengadores como que lo calmaba un poco, por decirlo de alguna manera.

─Y… ¿qué piensas hacer? ─preguntó Pepper, sintiéndose mal por la respuesta que ya veía venir.

─Sé que recuerdas mi casa en la playa ─contestó Tony, sin voltear a verla─. Eres lista, completa la idea.

─¿Piensas correrlos?

─Guau, guau, guau, alto ahí ─Tony agitaba las manos─. No pienso «correrlos», sólo los mandaré a un lugar mejor. La mansión de la playa es más grande, más cómoda y tiene una vista preciosa, es perfecta, especialmente para Banner, ya sabes lo mucho que ese hombre necesita tranquilidad.

─¿Piensas correrlos? ─repitió Pepper, alzando su voz y ambas cejas─. ¿A todos?

Tony vaciló un poco.

─Les daré un mejor lugar para vivir. En serio les irá mejor. Por ejemplo: como ya dije, es un ambiente tranquilo para Bruce; Thor en realidad casi nunca está, y cuando está temo que pueda destruir algo importante; Legolas y la Araña Malvada preferirían más tiempo a solas y juntos, ellos estarían de acuerdo conmigo.

Pepper esperó a que Tony siguiera hablando, pero él se quedó callado, viéndola casi como si esperara escuchar (y meditar) su opinión al respecto.

─¿Qué hay de Steve? ¿Él qué beneficios tendría al irse de la torre? ─Pepper podría haber sonreído al pensar en tan ingeniosa pregunta.

Tony vaciló más que la vez anterior.

─Oh… Steve… ─carraspeó─. El Capi no me molesta… digo, no me molesta demasiado, es muy calmado y… normal… podría quedarse si quisiera…

─Ajá ─Pepper hizo una cara.

─… ¿no tienes trabajo que hacer o algo así?

Pepper suspiró. Tenía ganas de quedarse a hablar con Tony y pedirle que reconsiderara su idea egoísta de volver a tener la torre para sí mismo, pero sabía que algunas cosas Tony tenía que hacerlas solo, en una especie de lección para valorar lo que tenía.

─¿Cuándo dices «trabajo» te refieres al tuyo? ─sonrió ella.

Tony sonrió también, pero se veía que la sonrisa estaba un tanto forzada.

─Ya sabes que sí.

* * *

Tony terminó de dar su conmovedor discurso. No sabía que esperar, pero definitivamente no esperaba las caras tan… dolidas que los otros Vengadores le daban. La de Steve era la peor, seguida por la de Thor.

─Nos… ¿nos corres? ─alcanzó a decir Natasha, trató de escucharse enfadada pero no le salió bien.

─No, para nada ─respondió rápidamente Stark─. Los envió a un mejor lugar.

─Ajá ─Clint se cruzó de brazos─. Un mejor lugar en el que tú no estarás.

─Por Dios, Flechitas, ni siquiera te agrado.

Bruce soltó un bufido. Nadie aparte de Tony se sintió momentáneamente preocupado de que el Doctor se transformara en Hulk.

─Es que… les explicaré de nuevo ─suspiró Tony.

─No hace falta. ─habló Steve, sonaba muy serio. A Tony no le gustaba que Steve estuviera serio, se había tardado mucho en que el Capi riera de sus bromas. Odiaba al Steve serio y quería que regresara el anterior. ─Si no nos quieres aquí nos iremos, es más, no tienes ni que ofrecernos tu casa de playa.

─Podrías necesitarla para… ─Tony no alcanzó a escuchar completo el murmuro de Bruce.

─Aunque debiste decirnos desde el principio que preferías estar solo ─terminó de decir el Capitán.

Tony sintió algo… no agradable en su interior.

─Yo no…

Steve le hizo una seña al resto del equipo para que salieran de la habitación, ellos lo siguieron sin esperar algo más de Tony, menos Natasha, fue la última en salir sólo para dedicarle una mirada de odio especial.

Esa misma noche 5 de los 6 Vengadores en total dejaron la torre Stark. Tony no se había dado cuenta porque ellos no se habían despedido mientras él estaba encerrado en su taller tratando de mantenerse ocupado.

─JARVIS…

─Diga, señor.

─Tú crees… ¿crees que hice lo correcto? Ya sabes, con eso de pedirles a… los otros… que se fueran de la torre a la mansión.

─Señor, en realidad no puedo creer nada, no soy un ser humano. Pero, si toma en cuenta que rechazaron su oferta y se marcharon sin decirle algo, yo podría pensar que no hizo lo correcto.

─¿Ya se fueron? Quise decir: Ah que bien, ya se fueron. No me importa lo que podrías pensar si fueras humano, JARVIS, logré mi cometido y me siento mejor. Después de todo, no es como si no fuera a volver a verlos.

* * *

Usualmente cada que el General Fury llamaba, Tony hacía un berrinche de niño chiquito, siempre argumentando flojera y que no tenía ánimos de cumplir misiones; Steve o Bruce (a veces Steve y Bruce) siempre terminaban arrastrándolo afuera de la torre de todas formas. Pero Fury tenía ya diez días sin llamar, ni siquiera para bajar un estúpido gato de un estúpido árbol.

Tony había tratado de contactar a Steve, Thor (hasta intentó gritarle al cielo para que lo escucharan en Asgard), Clint, Natasha y Bruce. Ninguno contestaba… bueno, sí contestaban aunque era para colgarle; menos Steve, él parecía totalmente desaparecido.

─_Peeeeeeeppeeeeeer, Peeeeeeeppeeeeeeer_.

─¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres?

─¿Sabes qué quiero?

─Ammm ─ella lo pensó un minuto─. ¿El Gameboy original que pediste de Japón? Por cierto, ¿por qué lo encargaste hasta Japón? Podrías haber comprado uno y repararlo tú mismo.

Tony soltó un suspiro de indignación, adornando el acto al llevarse ambas manos al pecho.

─Para demostrarles a los idiotas en el blog de Pokémon que yo puedo comprar un perfecto y original Gameboy mientras ellos tienen que usar simuladores en sus PCs.

Pepper levantó una ceja.

─Pero eso no importa. ¿Sabes qué quiero?

─No.

─Te daré una pista ─le dijo Tony, como si estuviera hablando con una niñita─: Steve y yo íbamos a ir al Museo de Arte Contemporánea, habíamos fijado la fecha para ayer. ¿Sabes cuánto me tardé en hacerlo aceptar? («¿Dos semanas?») ¡Dos semanas! Ayer lo esperé durante horas, nunca llegó.

─Entonces… ¿quieres ver a Steve?

─¿¡Qué! ─se sonrojó─. ¡No! Yo no dije eso, quise decir que quiero que mis «amigos» regresen a la casa. Investiga dónde están.

Pepper murmuró varias cosas no dignas de una dama, entre lo rescatable se entendieron cosas como «¿Crees que no tengo trabajo suficiente?» y «Maldito perezoso infeliz».

─¿No puedes hacerlo tú?

─Ya los busqué en la mansión y no están, y tampoco están en las casas de Barton o Romanoff.

─Sí que estás preocupado, ¿eh?

Pepper tomó su teléfono y comenzó a marcar. Tony la vio con interés, ella comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro en la oficina mientras esperaba que le contestaran.

─¿Sí? Hola General, soy yo, Pepper Potts… ajá… sí… ─se rió un poco, Tony alzó ambas cejas─. Claro que es por eso… ¿No? … oh por favor, ustedes puede hacerlo… a Steve, sí, el Capitán Rogers sería preferible… Gracias. En verdad gracias.

Tony se levantó de su enorme silla, corriendo hasta donde estaba Pepper, tratando de arrebatarle el teléfono, pero sin importar que él fuera Iron Man y ella una simple mortal, no logró arrancarle el aparato.

─Capitán Rogers ─saludó Pepper, dándole a Tony un golpe para que se alejara de ella─, buenos días. Soy yo, Pepper Potts… Sí, ella ─otra risa─. Creo que ya tuvo suficiente… sí… es idiota.

─Él no diría eso ─argumentó Tony.

─Es muy idiota, lo sé… pero en serio, ha estado peor que siempre estos últimos días… sólo hable con él… por favor… por favor… Capitán, se lo estoy pidiendo yo, hágame ese favor… Cruza los dedos ─le susurró a Tony, alejándose el teléfono de los labios.

Tony la obedeció, de Pepper dependían muchas cosas, ahora hasta su vida amorosa.

¿Qué?

Nadie dijo vida amorosa.

De Pepper dependían muchas cosas, ahora hasta su «vida social». Sí, su vida social.

─Por favor… no, claro que por teléfono no… no sería romántico, ¿o sí? ─de nuevo una risa─. Casi puedo verlo sonrojarse… Sí… síp… ¿entonces ya está?... yo sé… entiendo, entiendo… depende de que Tony deje de ser idiota… ya. Sí… ya… De acuerdo, claro… lo verá mañana… ¿a qué hora? A la hora que usted pueda Capitán, ya conoce a Tony, me deja todo el trabajo a mí… Entendido. Lo verá mañana a las 10 am. Sí, gracias… Gracias, de nuevo. Adiós.

Pepper le sopló al celular como si éste fuera un arma recién disparada de donde salía mucho humo, se lo guardó en el bolsillo del saco y salió caminando triunfantemente de la oficina. Tony podría haber corrido para besarla, pero no lo hizo, porque en realidad sólo tenía ganas de besar a Steve aunque no quería admitirlo.

* * *

─Sigo sin creer que nunca se te ocurriera llamar a los cuarteles de SHIELD ─se rió Clint.

─Ya, no sabía que en SHIELD había… lugares para dormir ─confesó Tony.

Steve, Clint y Thor rieron un poco, Steve los imitó alegremente. Natasha se dignó a girarle los ojos.

─Vamos Lady Marion, no te enojes conmigo ─le dijo alegremente Tony.

─Sólo acepté regresar porque el Capitán dijo que estabas llorando y suplicando por nuestra compañía ─espetó ella. Sonaba enojada, pero era su tono de enojo normal hacia Tony.

─¡No lloré ni supliqué! ─gritó Tony, perdiendo el juicio por un instante pero siguiéndose viendo mal al recuperarlo.

─Estoy casi seguro de haberte visto llorando ─se burló Steve.

─Ajá.

─Por cierto… ¿dónde está Banner? ─preguntó Natasha─. No lo he visto desde que llegamos.

─Dijo que quería leer recostado, frente al sosegador sonido del mar ─lo citó Steve─, puede que se haya quedado dormido.

─Creo que no se puso eso… ¿cómo lo llaman ustedes, mortales? ─preguntó Thor─. ¿Bloqueador?

─Esto no me lo pierdo ─suspiró Clint.

Clint salió corriendo a toda velocidad, seguido por Natasha, ambos riendo, imaginando y compartiendo sus ideas en voz alta sobre cómo se vería Bruce con las marcas de los lentes puestos… mejor aún, ¿cómo se vería Hulk en ese estado? Curioso por las risas burlonas, Thor fue tras ellos.

Tony quedó solo… junto con Steve. El Capitán parecía estar seguro y bastante alegre, mucho más relajado de lo que Tony lo había visto jamás. Eso lo asustaba… ¿dónde estaba el tímido Steve? Extrañaba al tímido Steve.

─Sabes, tenías razón ─comenzó a hablar el Capitán─. La mansión sí está en un ambiente más tranquilo, es más espaciosa y no sé… como que se siente… bien estar aquí.

─¿Sí?

─Sí ─afirmó Steve, asintiendo con la cabeza─. Tal vez considere tu oferta anterior…

─¿Lo de la pista de patinaje? Creo que eso se pasa de gay, me arrepiento de haberlo propuesto ─admitió Tony con pesar.

─No eso. Ya sabes, habitar aquí en la mansión en vez de quedarme en la to…

─¡NO! No, no, no, no. Ni creas que te voy a dejar quedarte aquí ─se apuró a decir Tony.

Steve lo vio como desconcertado un minuto, pero su sonrisa no tardó en aparecer.

─Si tú insistes…

─Sí, insisto, insisto.

«Distraídamente», Tony tomó la mano de Steve, guiándolo hacia afuera para ver qué le estaban haciendo los asesinos y el semi-dios al pobre y dormido Doctor.

─Por cierto, me sigues debiendo esa salida al museo ─dijo Tony, igual de «distraído», no sonando urgido ni nada.

─No me la perdería por nada ─sonrió Steve.

Siguieron caminando hacia el patio, que era prácticamente una bonita playa privada. Sólo se escuchaban las risas disque ahogadas de los tres malandrines.

Fue una suerte, que ya hubieran estado lejos de la mansión para cuando Bruce tuvo la oportunidad de ver su reflejo en un cristal… también fue buena suerte que estuvieran todavía lejos de la torre Stark.

Esa tarde los Vengadores tuvieron un minúsculo problema con Hulk, Fury no paraba de regañarlos por su inmadurez. Mientras Tony… er, Iron Man… mientras Iron Man lanzaba rayos por sus manos hacia el hombre que normalmente era su amigo y no un monstruo, no podía evitar sentirse a gusto y en casa.

_**.**_

_**Fin**_

_**.**_

* * *

_Creo que Steve está algo OOC, pero no me culpen, empecé a leer "A Christmas Carol" (de Charles Dickens), antes agradezcan que no escribí a Tony como Ebenezer Scrooge… Que bizarro._

_Oigan, aprovecho el poder que me confiere FFnet para recomendarles un __**excelente**__ libro: "El Nombre del Viento. Crónica del Asesino de Reyes: primer día" (The Name of the Wind. The Kingkiller Chronicle: day one), el autor se llama __**Patrick Rothfuss**__. ¡ESTÁ GENIAL! En serio, si leyeron Harry Potter y les gustó, lean este. A éste libro le siguen "El Temor de un Hombre Sabio" (ya salió, lo estoy leyendo voy a la mitad) y luego "Las puertas de piedra", sigue en revisión creo. En serio, es una historia genial, genial. No quiero dar detalles pero el libro (er, ¿libros?) habla de magia y demonios…Oh, se me olvidaba: No es para niños, es para… no sé, adolescentes en adelante. Do it. Read it. Está __**súper interesante**__._


End file.
